One Hell Of A Butler
by UchihaNoHana
Summary: Who am I?" Sebastian asked, looking at the beautiful woman. Laliah smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: His Butler, Identity

Ciel Phantomhive's eyes gazed into Sebastian's. The man, clad in black, stood right before his master's face, reading the fear that was clearly etched upon the young boy's face. Sebastian smirked as he lowered himself, about to feed on the young boy. However, there was something stopping him.

"Then...Young Master." Sebastian reclaimed his sturdy stance. "I think we should do this another time." Sebastian bent down and picked up the eye patch that he had removed.

"What are you-," Ciel could not continue. His eyes widened as he felt a force against his neck. The boy slumped over and fell to the ground, asleep.

Sebastian picked the boy up and then laid him across the bench. "Come out, come out, where ever you are." The butler's voice echoed throughout the broken hall. "You have disrupted me from my meal."

"I cannot let you feed off of him." A feminine voice spoke from the shadows. "He is my charge."

"Charge?" Sebastian smirked. "What does that make you? An angel perhaps?" He watched as the female stepped out from the shadows. "Oh, we have a delicacy here. A fallen." The butler's lips twisted into a rare smile. "I haven't seen one for a very, very long time."

"Let the boy go and get out of here demon." Her voice was sharp. And deadly. Sebastian noted her long, black tresses and her body, tightly covered in a black dress.

"And what will you do if I do not?"

The woman walked forward and then sighed. "I am very sorry, but I cannot let you kill this boy. I have made a contract and that contract binds me to this boy, and his soul. So, you see, I own the soul, therefore, he cannot bid it." Sebastian lifted an eyebrow as she walked past him and towards his former master.

"And why should I give him up to a fallen?"

"Do not forget demon that once you too were a fallen. You chose a path of evil, where as I..."

Sebastian cocked his head. "Where as you?"

She turned towards him. "Whatever I chose does not matter. My contract was made with Madam Red before she died, before she met that Shinigami." The last word was filled with enough venom to call over the red haired, flirtatious Shinigami. "It was right after she lost her child, and right before she killed her first victim as Jack the Ripper." The Fallen kneeled down in front of Ciel and opened his jacket up. Red stained the undershirt.

"Sebby-kun!" Screamed Greil. Sebastian cringed at the sound of a new pet name. "I missed you Sebby-kun!" Greil came running at Sebastain. As he was running, Sebastian tripped him and managed to knock him unconscious.

"Go on." He grinned at the Fallen.

The woman placed her hand over the wound and caused it to disappear. Ciel groaned in his sleep but continued to stay in his slumber. "She was screaming for the death of her little one...and her husband." The Fallen continued as she placed the jacket back over Ciel's body. "I came to her; I was still an angel at the time." The Fallen turned around and walked towards Sebastian. "I told her that her child and her husband were happy where they where...but she was not relieved." The woman took Sebastian's long, black jacket off, receiving a smirk from Sebastian. "She begged me to help her. I couldn't do it. She told me I had to. And when I asked her what, she asked me to protect Ciel Phantomhive as much as possible. His body, his mind...his soul."

"So what you mean is, since your contract came before mine...my contract with Ciel Phantomhive is void."

The Fallen nodded.

"What is your name?" The butler asked, kicking Greil again.

"Lailah."

"Well, Fallen Angel Lailah, what did you peg me for? I am a demon; I will not give up that soul."

"Are you sure about that, Sebastian Michaelis?" Lailah placed her hands over the demon's arms. "The amount of humanity you placed into this boy. Are you sure?"

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"I know who you are Se-ba-stian Mi-chae-lis." The fallen angel started to heal the arm of the demon. "I have known for a long time, so I knew, as long as there was the contract, Ciel would be protected, so that is why I did not bother to come forward. Now that his soul is in danger, it is my job to come forward and tell you. Back off."

"I won't let this soul go."

"Why this soul. Why not any other?" Lailah stepped back to admire the work done on Sebastian's new arm. It was perfect, the way it had been before. Sebastian couldn't answer. "You know what, go ahead and feed on him. Let me see if you can do it." Lailah stepped back and allowed the old butler to bend down. Sebastian bent over to bite into the boy, but there was something stopping him. When this happened before, he assumed it was due to the fact that Lailah had been hiding in the shadows.

"Why can I not kill him?"

"Can you not see my dear demon?" Lailah laughed. Sebastian stood up and turned around. His head cocked to the side. Lailah walked up to him and put her hands around him. "My dear demon, you have been blessed with humanity. All because of the love you have for that boy. You have become his older brother, and he your younger brother."

Sebastian pushed Lailah away to stare at Ciel. The vulnerable boy was looking weak, yet peaceful.

"Why do you think you were called to this particular _soul_?" Lailah sat down near Ciel. "When Madam Red saw the future, she knew that she needed to protect her only nephew. And she did. She did so by sending you there." Lailah smirked. "As your punishment."

"My punishment?"

"You do not remember who you are, do you?" Lailah asked laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you made that pact with Ciel Phantomhive, do you remember what you were?" Lailah asked, giggling. Sebastian tried to look back at the time before the contract. He couldn't remember. "Never mind that, not only have I come here to protect my charge." She placed her hand on Ciel's sleeping face. "I have also come to help you remember who you are."

"And who am I?"

Laliah smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Flames are welcome, please let me know if you like the story line so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: His Butler, A New Maid

"Of course I would like to know. However, I know you will not tell me that easily." Sebastian sighed as he picked up the boy. "Let us return, see if the others are alive." He started to walk forward towards the canoe. "I expect you will not be leaving me alone so I will do my best to assimilate you into the Phantomhive Estate."

Lailah's finely shaped eyebrow lifted. She stepped after him, wanting to understand what he was talking about.

"I will give you a chance to become the new hand maid." He turned around to look at her. "To train you as Lady Elizabeth's hand maiden for the future marriage that may or may not take place." He smiled and then placed Ciel into the canoe. Stepping aside, he bowed down. "After you, my lady." Lailah lifted her eyebrow once again. Her hands on her hips and her lips pressed firmly against each other. "I want to see what will happen in the future. The addition of a new character into Ciel Phantomhive's life interests me." Lailah walked forward. "You see my lady, you seem to be his fairy godmother."

"Don't ever call me a fairy, demon." Lailah commanded as she stepped into the boat. Sitting across from Ciel, she watched as the Phantomhive butler boarded and started to row. "Tell me, why are you not fighting with me for his soul?" She shifted her gaze to the water. "As a demon, you should have already tried to kill me."

"As I said Fallen Angel Lailah, this new addition into the Phantomhive saga interests me. I will in the end gain his soul, but my hunger has been satiated from feeding on dear Queen Victoria." Lailah's eyes turned to Sebastian in surprised. "Yes, she needed to die." The demon smiled. "It was delicious."

"Then why were you about to take his soul?"

Sebastian shrugged, not knowing his answer. "Now looking back on it, my life would have been so _boring_ without this dear boy. The life of eating and sleeping, it was boring. All those pitiful demons down in hell.

"May I ask a question?"

"If I say no, you are going to ask anyways." Sebastian stated, dryly.

"It is forbidden to make a pact with a child. You know that. His conscience would still have gone to Heaven; he would still go to Heaven. The soul is the corporal part. The ticket, more or less, to Heaven, but since he is a child, he would have been able to enter."

"Children are easily corruptible. And also, I would have taken his soul after his 13th birthday. All contracts count after 13."

"You made the contract when he turned 12."

Sebastian sighed. "I wanted to see what would happen. He was an understanding boy. I wanted to know if truly the contract counted."

"So for mere curiosity, you endangered the life of a child?" Lailah's voice was hollow. "How could you."

Sebastian pointed at himself. "Demon." He labeled and smiled. "Like I said, I was bored. I didn't want rules to bind me and I just wanted something to peak my interest. The boy did. He needed someone and I was there for you. Unlike you."

"I was going to him, but you beat me to the punch. That boy's life would have been different if you had not involved yourself." Lailah seethed. "He would have been a good child, one that didn't need revenge."

"You sound more and more like those Angels." Sebastian smirked. "Prove to me you are not an Angel." Lailah eyes were filled with anger. He was asking her to expose herself. "You know, we are standing in the middle of a sea. I can easily kill you." Lailah lifted herself and stood before him. "Please, the mark of the beast." He cocked his head. "And don't worry, it is not as if I have never seen a female form before. That is, if you are female." Lailah sighed. She bunched up the left side of her dress and pulled it up. The imprint of a demon, the pentacle, was etched onto her skin. It was the same seal as the one on Sebastian's hand. "Just like mine."

"That seal is nothing to be happy about. It means we fell from the highest." She let the skirt down. "It means we brought forth a grave offense. Something that cause our Father to cast us out from hell."

"He isn't our Father anymore." Sebastian continued to row. "And about Ciel Phantomhive's soul, we will fight for it later, I have already had a hearty meal and I just do not think I can eat more."

"Thank you."

"Are you thanking a demon, Fallen Angel?"

"No, I am thanking a man." Sebastian turned around to see Lailah sitting with Ciel's head in her lap. "Do not let him know who I am Sebastian, even if he forces you."

"Oh, are you making a contract with me?"

"No, call it payment."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"For your arm." She stated as she started to smooth Ciel's hair. "And for your Young Master's life." She said referring to the bullet wound. Lailah closed her eyes and smiled. "And the lives of the servants." Opening her eyes, she smirked. "And the life of man's best friend."

The three made their way to the streets of London, carrying Ciel. Sebastian and Lailah walked past the people working to make London into a new place.

"The Villa should still be safe." Sebastian stated as he walked towards the summer house in central London. "The servants know to go there if there is something wrong with the Mansion." Lailah nodded and followed Sebastian as he carried the Young Master. "If they ask, tell them I found you with Ciel. You have lost your home and your family and I have agreed to give you a spot in our home."

Lailah was surprised the way he was talking to her, as if he was her master. Then she realized he was, in an odd, twisted sort of way. "We are almost here." Lailah looked around to see buildings that had seemed to escape the fire. People were staying with relatives as their houses were rebuilt. Children running around in the street, playing to their heart's content. It lightened her heart to see so many children, happy and safe. As the sky darkened, Lailah heard mothers calling their children in for supper and bed. She smiled seeing mothers and the children who came running to them. It was then that she noticed a young boy, walking around, ashen and without a place to go.

"Sebastian." She whispered and walked towards him. Sebastian turned around to look for her and noticed her running towards a small child. Scowling, he changed his direction and walked towards her. "What is your name?" She asked as she saw the tears in his eyes. He looked to be no older than 7 years old, maybe younger.

"Zachariah." He cried, tears pouring.

"Why are you crying?"

"Everyone left me."

"Where is your family?"

"They died." He cried. "In the fire." Lailah placed her arms around him to comfort the boy. She held him tight as he cried into her shoulder.

"Sebastian." She calmly stated, turning around.

"No."

"We can't just leave him."

"No."

A few minutes later, Sebastian walked scowling. A laughing child and the Fallen walked behind him, following him to their new home. He was annoyed. It was obvious, but he didn't let her know. Sebastian hated children, especially young, innocent ones. He looked down at Ciel who was sleeping peacefully. At least this boy had matured enough to know the pains of the world. Then again, so had the young Zachariah. Losing parents because of the useless Angels.

"We are here." Sebastian knocked on the door and waited for it to open. A tall Tanaka stood before him, smiling.

"I was expecting you Sebastian, ah, the Young Master." Sebastian nodded. Tanaka stepped aside and let the group walk in. "And what do we have here?" He asked looking at the two.

"This is Lailah and her brother Zachariah, they are the ones that found the Young Master. They will be staying with us."

"Sebastian!" Maylene screamed from behind them. A voice filled with thankfulness. "And the Young Master! He is fine!" She ran up to see her Master. Sebastian walked and placed him on one of the soft couches.

"He is alright, just tired."

"We all missed you." Maylene spoke to Ciel. "Lady Elizabeth has been here all week, she will be excited to know that both of you are safe." Maylene ran off to find Elizabeth.

Sebastian smiled, feeling as if he were back where he belonged. Suddenly, he smelt something. Turning around, he found Pluto in his human form. The Demon Dog pounced on the Demon, and in the back, Finnian came running, screaming.

"Puru-puru!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: His Butler, Punished

Sebastian grimed as the "excited" Pluto licked his face. In the back, Lailah giggled as she watched the figure of a man licking that of another man. "Puru-puru!" Finnian screamed trying to get the demon dog off of Sebastian. Once the dog was taken away from the room, Sebastian stood up and dusted his coat of dirt. Lailah continued to smile as she noted the Demon's hate for a poor, innocent dog.

"I hate dogs." He mumbled as he looked over at Tanaka. "I will take the Young Master to his room. Can you show the new handmaid and our new...ah, messenger boy, to their rooms please."

"Right away Sebastian." Lailah watched as Sebastian took Ciel Phantomhive into his arms and carried him up the stairs. She wasn't sure if she should trust Sebastian. Then again, she knew when his life was in danger. She could sense it. If his soul was in trouble, she would be there in an instant to save him. There were no worries. "Ms. Lailah, and Zachariah, let me show you to your rooms."

"Thank you Mr. Tanaka." Lailah smiled. Tanaka-san looked at the girl and smiled. His body filled with hope.

"Not at all dear, please follow me." Tanaka-san walked down the hall and into a small room. "This is where the men sleep, Zachariah's bed shall be in that corner. About clothing, do not worry, I shall take him the next morning to get the fittings as the messenger boy. For tonight, I am sure Finnian has something to cover the boy." Tanaka-san looked over at Zachariah. "Do not worry, your sister is just down the hall." Lailah looked around the room to find that there were only four beds: one for Finnian, one for the cook, Mr. Tanaka, and now Zachariah.

"Where does Sebastian sleep?" She asked softly.

"He has his own room as the head butler in the front of the Villa." Mr. Tanaka smiled. "You will be sharing a room with our dear maid Maylene. She may be a bit eclectic, and clumsy, but she is one of a kind." Mr. Tanaka led Lailah to her room. She looked behind her to see Zachariah already jumping up and down on the bed. "Maylene is with Lady Elizabeth right now. Tomorrow morning, I shall introduce you to Lady Elizabeth, as you will be serving her in the future." Lailah nodded and then followed Mr. Tanaka into the room. "Here we are. As for your maid uniform, Sebastian will handle it. For now, please borrow a pair of Maylene's clothes."

"Thank you Tanaka-san." Lailah smiled. She watched as the older gentleman closed the door behind her. Walking in, she noticed the large room. It was meant for more than 2 or 3 people Lailah thought as she walked to the empty cot on the other side of the room. "Now what?" She wondered as she laid down. "What to do now?"

"I suggest you get some rest." Lailah found herself shocked that she hadn't even heard the door open. To her left, she saw Maylene, the maid walking in with a smile on her face. "Welcome to the Phantomhive estates, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Since the Mansion burnt down, I am sure Young Master will erect a new building on top of the old one. It will probably be our job to furnish it and give it a feminine touch." Maylene chattered as she took her head piece down. Lailah watched as the young maid took off her apron. "Poor Young Master, he has so many troubles."

"Tell me, how long have you known the Young Master?"

Maylene sat down on her bed thinking. "A little less than 2 years. I have been here since Sebastian called me over. He picked me because of my special gift, as he did with Tanaka-san, Bard, and Finnian."

"What do you mean?" Lailah asked curiously.

Maylene turned to look at the new maid. "It means that we were chosen for our skills. Bard was chosen for his long range accuracy, I was chosen for my short range accuracy, and Finnian...well he was chosen for his strength." Lailah looked confused. "In order to protect the Young Master." There are always people around trying to kill the poor thing. We protect him." She laid down on her bed. "So what were you chosen for?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Lailah spoke as she lifted herself off the bed. "Maylene?"

"Yes?"

"May I borrow one of your uniforms tomorrow?" The pink haired maid nodded her head. "Thank you." Lailah watched as the maid turned off her light. "Good night Maylene."

"Good night- what was your name?"

"Lailah."

"Lailah. Goodnight." Lailah sat down in the dark and waited for the sounds of Maylene sleeping. It didn't take longer than 5 minutes for the young maid to be out. Sighing, Lailah steeped out of the room and out into the dark hallway. Using the wall as support, she walked out into the main hall and slowly started to creep out of the door.

"Running away so quickly?" A voice asked from the shadows. Lailah continued to walk, ignoring the voice. "It seems you a frightened of a demon." Lailah snorted, opening the door to the Villa. Stepping outside, she breathed in the cool, crisp air of the night. "I am very curious, what are you doing?"

"It's a beautiful night." The sky was clear for the first time in a few days. The fire had cast a large shadow over the city of London, but now, it was peaceful and serene.

"That doesn't answer my question Fallen."

"She came out here to meet me." A man giggled from the side. The demon turned to look over at the Undertaker, smiling at the couple. "Dear Sebastian, how are you?"

"Mr. Undertaker?" Sebastian asked, amused. "What brings you here? And a relationship with a Fallen?"

"She called me, or rather paid me humorously." The Undertaker spoke as he glided up the porch steps.

"I need to know if his name is off your list." Lailah didn't care about introductions and such; she wanted to know the truth. "I want to make sure he is off the registry and he is safe."

"I am not a shinigami anymore, you know that." The Undertaker laughed as he watched the woman. "And no, for now, Ciel Phantomhive is safe. I see a future of that boy. Now, if you excuse me, I have some work to do." Lailah and Sebastain watched as the Undertaker walked down the steps and towards a wheelbarrow. Inside the wooden cart was a pile of bodies; charred and black. "After the fire, many people came to me with bodies to prepare...they should just cremate them, since they're half done, it's cheaper!"

"That was all you snuck out for?" Sebastian asked holding onto a candelabra. Lailah noticed that the flames from the candles illuminated Sebastian's face, making him look ghastly. "And to think things were going to get interesting."

"As long as Ciel Phantomhive is safe, I will do anything. Even lead a boring, gray life." Lailah walked past Sebastian and into the Villa home. "What time would you like me up tomorrow?"

"At the crack of dawn, you get to help me prepare breakfast...I want to be around you, in case something interesting happens." Lailah turned around to see Sebastian disappearing behind a door in the lobby. "Goodnight my dear Fallen Angel."

"Goodnight demon." Lailah walked back to her room and laid down, waiting for sleep to claim her. Mentally, she punished herself for not getting to Ciel before the monster. If Sebastian Michaelis had never come into Ciel Phantomhive's life, then the boy would be living with his aunt and ruling a toy and candy empire morally.

Maylene gently shook Lailah awake the next morning. "Hurry, Sebastian'll kill us if we aren't in the kitchen in 10 minutes!" Lailah got up out of bed and noticed a set of clothes on her bedside table. "He dropped them off for you a few minutes ago. Get ready!" Lailah nodded and then started to change into her work clothes. Maylene helped by tying the apron while Lailah bunched her curly, black hair up and tied it in a knot. "Let's go!" The girls ran to the kitchen and stood there, waiting for Finnian, Bard, and Mr. Tanaka to come in.

"Good morning ladies." Sebastian smiled as he noticed Maylene and Lailah there.

"Good morning Sebastian." Both replied. Sebastian smirked at Lailah and then turned to a piece of paper. "Maylene, I want the guest rooms to be complete today and that means no destroying any valuable china. Understand?" Maylene nodded blushing. "After breakfast, you may start." As soon as Sebastian was done, the men walked in groaning. "Good morning, good thing you are here. Bard, I expect you to do absolutely nothing with the meal plans today. Instead, go to the shop and buy what I have requested on this list." Sebastian handed Bard a list. "You may go after breakfast." Sebastian pulled out a bag of coins and handed it to Bard. "Finnian, the porch needs to be cleaned. I expect it to be done by today, and also...mind your strength."

"Will do Sebastian."

"And take Zachariah with you. Afterwards, show him around. You may begin after both if you have taken your breakfast. Mr. Tanaka, you know what you have to do."

"Ho ho"

"And Lailah, I will introduce you to the Young Master once he is awake and decent. As I am helping the Young Master get ready, I would like for you to help Lady Elizabeth and her maid Paula in preparing for the day. You shall do so--"

"After breakfast." Lailah added smirking. Sebastian nodded and then let the group go into the servant's dining room. Sitting down, they all started to take their meals. Finnian and Zachariah spoke. Lailah watched as Pluto came towards her, burrowing his head into her lap.

"Who let the dog in?" Sebastian asked, angry.

"It's raining outside!" Finnian tried to defend his friend.

"Yes, it's raining outside." Lailah provoked Sebastian. Before the butler could say anymore, he heard a yell that sent the whole table into shock. "Who is that?" Lailah asked standing up. The yells became clear. Someone was demanding Sebastian's company.

"I will be back, Zachariah, Lailah, please follow me." The two new additions and stood up. They were about to meet their master.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: His Butler, Anger

Lailah followed Zachariah who followed Sebastian to their master. She was happy to introduce herself to the little boy. Although she would not tell him truly who she was, she still wanted Ciel to know that she existed. That she was there for him. When they reached the door to the room of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian turned around and ordered the two to stay outside the door. Lailah and Zachariah nodded and patiently waited for Sebastian to go in and inform the Young Master of their presence.

"I wonder if he will like us." Zachariah stated nervously. Lailah looked down at the young boy and smiled.

"He will." As soon as she said this, screams emitted from inside the room.

"What do you mean you decided not to?" It was clearly the voice of the young head of the Phantomhive household. "This means that I have not found my revenge! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Your condition is complete, however I was very satiated from my previous repast so I decided not to feast yet." Lailah could sense Sebastian's chilling smile from the room. "Now young master, I have decided to add two more guests to the household. May I introduce them to you?"

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" Ciel seethed. "For what?"

"These two are purely for housekeeping purposes my lord." Lailah was getting impatient; she wanted to get to Ciel as soon as possible. Still, she had to wait. "A young boy by the name of Zachariah and a young woman by the name of Lailah have been added to our household. Zachariah will be useful as the messenger boy."

"We need a messenger boy?" Ciel fumed. "What for? It's not like we need him to send messages to anyone we know, people just show up!"

"He could also be useful as an errand boy, a helping hand to Finnian, Maylene, Bard, and Mr. Tanaka."

"Fine." Ciel grumbled. "And what is the girl for?"

"She will be useful in assisting Lady Elizabeth and Paula when they come to our newly built mansion. And for the future, she will be trained as a handmaid to Lady Elizabeth."

"You are going to make Lizzy suffer by killing me after we marry?" Ciel demanded, angered. "I will not demand that. I order you to take my soul right now Sebastian." The command was haunting. Lailah's eyes widened as she realized what he had just said._ Ciel wanted to give his soul away._

"What are they talking about Lailah?" Zachariah asked, wondering what the conversation between the demon and human was.

"Nothing, do not worry. Why don't you go play over there?" She pointed to the end of the hallway. "I will call you when Sebastian calls us." The boy nodded and ran over to the corner. Lailah started to listen to the conversation again. To her surprise, she heard Sebastian laughing.

"I have already completed what you asked me to do. Help you seek revenge in return for your soul. Your revenge has already been completed. I am just delaying the repossession of your soul. Do you know what this means?" There was a long pause. "It means that you do not own me. However, I will keep up the charade of butler and assist you in any way you command. However, I will take your soul when I feel like it. Do you understand, my lord?"

"So now the contract has extended to you serving me as long as you can have my soul any time you wish?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Yes, it means that you own me until I want to eat your precious little soul."

"What is truly stopping you from talking my soul Sebastian?"

A chuckle emitted from the room. "Call it curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat Sebastian." Ciel sighed.

"Then it is a good thing that I am not a cat. Now, let me introduce you to Zachariah and Lailah." Lailah looked over to the young boy and called him over. The door slowly creaked open "Miss Lailah, Zachariah, please come in." Lailah let Zachariah step in first and then she followed. Ciel sat with one of his eyes closed, the other open in anger. "Zachariah, this is our young master. Any errands or messages he has, you will be the one to complete them. How well do you know the streets of London."

"F-ffa-iirly w-w-well." Zachariah stuttered in front of his new master.  
"Good, you shall make 2 pounds a week plus room and board." The boy's eyes widened at his salary.

"Train him to be the chauffer." Ciel commanded. "And for that, make his salary 3 pounds."

Sebastian nodded. "We will train you as well to become a chauffeur." The young boy nodded "If you need anything else, please feel free to ask me." Sebastian spoke. Zachariah shook his head. "Good, you are excused. When you are not on an errand, please help Finnian with his work." Zachariah nodded.

"You are dismissed." Ciel grumbled. Zachariah bowed and then ran out the door. "And you must be Lailah."

"Yes young master." Lailah bowed and then picked herself up.

"She will assist Maylene and I in cleaning. However, when Lady Elizabeth is here, she shall serve her as a handmaiden, fetching whatever the Lady needs."

Lailah smiled as she looked at her new master. Ciel Phantomhive stared at the woman as she beamed down at him. A surge of hope filled him as he looked at her olive face. His heart filled with hope and his head with dreams. An aura around her made him feel comfortable, made him feel loved. It made him feel...alive.

"Thank you very much young master for letting me stay." She smiled.

"Your salary shall be 5 pounds a week plus room and board." The Phantomhive Demon destroyed the feeling of sanctity in the room. Lailah looked over at him and nodded. Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Young master, may I take the new maid to go get her fittings for her outfit as the handmaiden."

"Fine, be back by noon." Ciel walked over to his desk. "And bring me something sweet to eat."

"Of course, young master." Sebastian smirked. He then turned to Lailah, let us go madam." Sebastian turned around and walked out the door. Lailah walked over to Ciel and then bowed.

"Thank you very much." She stood up, smiled. "May I be excused?" Ciel looked at the woman, surprised that she asked for his approval. Nodding, he gave her the signal to let her go. As she walked out the door, she heard Sebastian sighing.

"If you were any slower, you'd be going backwards Fallen."

"Is that the worst you can come up with Demon?" She smiled and walked past. "Now, let us go...we are going out aren't we?" She smiled. "Our first little date. How jealous will Greil be? Let me call him right up!" She smirked.

"Sebastian!" The demon turned his head to see Maylene running up to him.

"What is it Maylene?"

"There is a man out front, he wishes to speak to you."

"Yes. Thank you." Maylene left as soon as Sebastian excused her. He then turned to Lailah. "Our trip shall be delayed, please, go do something."

"I think I will follow you...Lady Elizabeth seems to be taken care of." Sebastian sensed that Elizabeth had already had her breakfast and she was now going to go bother Ciel into doing something with her. "Young girls, so vicarious and vivacious." She smiled. Sebastian nodded and then started to walk towards the door.

"I wonder who it could be." Sebastian walked down the stairs to find a man sitting on the couch. His head filled with similar looking hair. As Sebastian walked down, the man lifted himself up and turned around.

"Sebastian Michaelis." The man spoke, smiling. Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. "It takes more than demon magic to kill an angel."

"You!" Lailah screamed as she looked at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Lailah, stay back." Sebastian ordered. He then looked over at the angel. "So the contract is valid after all."

"May I welcome you to a new game?" The man smiled. "And this time, you even have yourself a fallen."

"How dare you! I out to kill you." Lailah screamed. She started to run towards the man but Sebastian stopped her by forcing her aside. "You! Because of you I was banished!"

"It is not my fault you were weak at the heart love." The guest walked up to Lailah. "It was you who fell for me dear, _lusted_ after me" He smirked. "It was your own actions that led you sin against God. Us Angels, the reason we are not given a definite form is because we become prone to sin. It was your fault that you attached yourself to a gender and it changed you. You became an angel with human traits. How was I to know that you wanted me?"

"You came to me in that form." She seethed. "You came to me so you could push me out of the way and have my power. You wanted my position."

"What is going on?" Sebastian asked, curiously.

"Regardless, you are not my concern." The guest spoke. "Sebastian Michaelis, let your unclean master know that the Angel is back, and that I am ready for another game of chess.

Gomenasi! School got me locked up! I will try to update more often.


End file.
